harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike
Spike is another of the Mane Six and a dragon from the My Little Pony Series as well as the Harmony Unleashed series. Bios My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Spike is a small purple and green dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's assistant and roommate. Spike also handles communications between Twilight and Princess Celestia, burning Twilight's written messages with his fiery breath to send them and then belch up the scrolls Celestia sends back. He frequently displays a sardonic personality and laughs at others' misfortunes, but can be counted on to help Twilight and her friends when they need him. In some of the episodes, it is shown that Spike has a major crush on Rarity, but she is unaware of his affections until season 2 as stated in "Secrets of my Excess". "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" reveals that Twilight hatched Spike from an egg as part of an admission exam for a school of magic run by Celestia, gaining both her Cutie Mark and a chance to study under Celestia's direct guidance. In "Dragon Quest", after the incidents with mature dragons, he'd not only accepted his pony friends as his family, but he also adopted a baby phoenix as a pet named Peewee. YTP The Series/Harmony Unleashed TBA Human Ponidox Continuum Shift After a magical mistake happened to the orb, Twilight and the others, especially Rarity, got shocked when a human Spike turns out to be, instead of a 12-year-old kid for being a baby dragon, a 19-year-old boy young adult who is older than Twilight Sparkle, and makes Rarity even more surprised since Spike is in love with Rarity, which Rarity and Spike might have a special relationship after Rarity being in love with Human Spike and he thinks that being older than Twilight and being in love with Rarity makes things special for him. Uprising Despite his assistance with Twilight Sparkle, he is an ally on Adonis' team with Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Anthro Bunraku In an alternate parallel universe, Spike is Twilight's age, as a 17-year-old anthro dragon instead of a baby dragon. Relationships *Twilight Sparkle - Assistant, Roommate *Applejack - Friend, Former servant, Frenemy over Rarity *Rarity - Crush/Friend (FiM), Girlfriend (AB/HPCS) *Rainbow Dash - Frenemy *Pinkie Pie - Friend *Fluttershy - Friend *Aaron - Friend *Princess Celestia - ? *Gem - Daugher (MLP: Genesis), Son (AB/HPCS/MFL) *Ruby - Daughter Voice Actor & Portrayal *Live Action Portrayal: **Aaron Taylor-Johnson Older **Logan Grove Young *English VA (Young): **Cathy Weseluck **Maile Flanagan (Uprising) **Erin Fitzgerald (Extreme Ignition) *English VA (Older): **Kirby Morrow (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) **Brad Swaile (Anthro Bunraku: THE ANIMATION, Dramatic Ascension) **Will Friedle (Equestrian Trinity as Suzuki Takahashi) **David Kaye (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, as Sir Spike De Draco; Anthro Bunraku: The Next) **Josh Grelle (Uprising) ** Michael Adamthwaite (Spirit Brony High Adult) **Michael Donovan (Spirit Brony High) **Matthew Knight (Rainbow Dawn) **Liam O'Brien (AB Aegis Resort) *Japanese VA (Young): **Motoko Kumai **Megumi Ogata (Uprising) **Aki Kanada (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) **Aya Endo (Extreme Ignition) **Rica Matsumoto (Rainbow Dawn) **Aya Hirano (Rainbow Dawn Dissidia) **Haruka Tomatsu (Spirit Brony High) *Japanese VA (Older): **Akira Ishida (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) **Tetsuya Kakihara (Anthro Bunraku: THE ANIMATION) **Takehito Koyasu (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, as Sir Spike De Draco; Anthro Bunraku: The Next) **Rikiya Koyama (Spirit Brony High) **Takuya Sato (Spirit Brony High; Young Adult) **Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Uprising) **Tomokazu Seki (Dramatic Ascension) **Nobuhiko Okamoto (Rainbow Dawn) **Daisuke Sakaguchi (Rainbow Dawn Dissidia) **Showtaro Morikubo (Equestrian Trinity as Suzuki Takahashi) *Spanish VA (Young) **Cecilia Gomez **Sol Nieto (Equestrian Trinity) *Spanish VA (Older): **Victor Ugarte **Humberto Solorzano (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, as Sir Spike De Draco; Anthro Bunraku: The Next) **Alejandro Graue (Equestrian Trinity as Suzuki Takahashi) Rule 63 *Live Action Portrayals: **Aria Alistar Older **Ciara Bravo Young *English VA: **Stephanie Anne Mills **Christine Marie Cabanos (Uprising) **Jocelyne Loewen (Jaegermeisters) *Japanese Seiyuu: **Satomi Akesaka **Yoko Hikasa (Anthro Bunraku: The Animation) **Aoi Yuki (Uprising) **Aya Hirano (Rainbow Dawn Dissidia) **Aki Toyosaki (Jaegermeisters) *Spanish VA: **Alondra Hidalgo Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Generation 4 Category:Characters